Heretofore, the Laser Microdissection (LMD) method has been known as a technique to pick up a micro-region of about several tens microns by cutting it out from a thin tissue section for use in pathological diagnosis and the like. In the LMD method, the micro-region of the tissue section to be picked up is irradiated with UV laser, by which the micro-region is cut out from the section.